


Witch-Hunt

by AstralConfliction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralConfliction/pseuds/AstralConfliction
Summary: After the events of Episode VIII, an emotionally damaged  Kylo Ren returns to his faithful Knights of Ren only to discover one Knight had been planning to overthrow him and seek out the last Jedi, Rey, to destroy her before her new Jedi order can grow and prosper. Ren is forced to make a decision that will reveal where his true loyalties stand as well as answer the question he'd been intentionally dismissing for so long: Was this feeling towards Rey stirring within him some form of attachment? Perhaps even... adoration?





	1. Chapter 1

Ebony smog enveloped the Outer Rim planet of Mustafar. The world seemed remote, likely due to its searing climate, and all to be heard was the constant hiss of molten lava cooling against volcanic stone. However, in this instant, accompanying the usual noise was the deafening hum of an Upsilon-Class Command Shuttle tearing into the planet's aerospace from a lightspeed jump.

 

Aboard, a handful of Stormtroopers and Kylo Ren, who now carried the title of Supreme Leader of the First Order, a fact he thought would clear his mind, but only seemed to scramble it even further. Killing Snoke broke his chains, he was finally free of the brutal mental and physical torture he had felt for so much of his life, it felt like an eternity. Yet somehow he felt even more lost than he did before. Dare he say that he'd felt more alone with his master gone? No. How could such a parasite act as company for its victim? But from a twisted perspective, these thoughts were the most honest of truths.

 

His father's death was a necessary step towards a full embrace of the Darkness, and his uncle deserved a far worse end than the one he'd received when he appeared on Crait just yesterday. With them gone and now Snoke, Kylo realized he only thought he had been living in isolation. Only now would he learn what it was like to truly be alone. The tall Dark side warrior stood straight, facing the steel-colored wall. He'd been eyeing its pristine condition for the majority of the journey to Mustafar, hoping to remain stoic and emotionless, the way the First Order had always seen him. Truth be told, it was a struggle.

 

Ren delved further into the clouded abyss that was his mind, reminding himself of the loneliness as well as the brief moments where he'd felt the contrary. Moments with her. Moments with Rey. He remembers the astonishing sensation that sent lightning traveling through his veins, when they touched hands. He remembers the feelings they had shared, feelings that brought her—and nearly him—to tears. Hope, harmony, compassion, and maybe even...

 

"Sir, five seconds to landing."

 

A Stormtrooper woke him from the trance that was his thoughts. He didn't bother nodding in the direction of the soldier dressed in glossy white armor and instead returned to his memories. He remembers everything, down to the finest and most minute detail. Watching her leave through their connection, the loud metallic thud of the Millennium Falcon's hatch closing airtight, cutting the two of them off from each other. Belonging, a feeling he so desperately yearned for, gone at the blink of an eye. She'd probably forgotten about him by now and he should do the same, but that was a task easier said than done.

 

Kylo draped his cape over his shoulders, hiding his arms within it. He turned to face the open cockpit of the shuttle, viewing the planet's surface. Nothing but dark ground with rivers of glowing orange that resembled veins as far as the eye could see. At the horizon, he could see their destination. A tall, sharp structure, one built in the darkest of greys. His grandfather's castle, a location that now belonged to him, to his bloodline. A place he took such pride in calling his, but not anymore.

 

Snoke had made him realize the harsh reality. He could never be who Darth Vader was. He could never reach that level of power. No matter how hard he tried, he'd always be young Ben Solo. Destined for greatness but a failure on all aspects. A difficult son, a troubled Padawan, and an abused apprentice. Any and every debacle of the First Order somehow found its way to his fault.

 

Most recently, the failure of Starkiller Base and Rey's escape, a misstep Snoke did not take lightly. He remembered his master's rage, primal and unforgiving. Kylo's lips twitch at the thought of the lightning that would leave Snoke's finger tips and wrap around his body, burning his insides. Merely a "disciplinary reprimand" according to his master.

 

The shuttle hatch hissed open and left a swirl of fog at the opening, signifying to Ren they'd landed. The Stormtroopers all stared at their leader. Kylo's emotion must've been showing. It would take time to get used to the fact that he no longer could conceal his facial expressions in underneath his voice-distorting helmet that had become so familiar to him.

 

He took careful yet heavy steps down onto the granite landing platform. The sweltering air came into contact with his face and he almost immediately broke into a sweat. Chills ran up his spine as the presence of the Dark side invaded his body. He was used to this by now so he pushed past the discomfort and entered the Sith fortress, a Stormtrooper on each side of him.

 

Kylo had adopted Vader's castle as a stronghold where his Dark side collective, the Knights of Ren, could reside, hidden away from the rest of the galaxy until there presence was to be known once more. The Knights were a group of Force-sensitive acolytes who, like Kylo once, were obsessed with Lord Vader. There were six of them, each former Padawans of Luke Skywalker's failed Jedi order, like Kylo.

 

They'd turned with him, claiming they understood his views but in truth, they were merely attempting to save their skin so they wouldn't be slaughtered like the rest of Luke's pupils. However, over time they would be sculpted into brilliant, devoted warriors all with different strengths. Ren commanded them throughout the galaxy as Jedi killers, slaughtering any remaining believers of the religion and hoping to one day find the most important of them all, Skywalker himself.

 

Now that Luke was gone, he figured Snoke would've most likely commanded him to order the Knights to seek out Rey, as she would be the next logical target. The thought of his Knights finding Rey made his stomach churn. The things they'd do to her. The agony she'd feel. Ren gulped, wanting to push the the thought down into his chest. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he'd inform his loyal followers about Luke's death as well as Snoke's.

 

In all honesty, Kylo didn't even have an inkling about how he'd explain the latter. He figured he'd have to blame it on Rey, being it was already the excuse he gave Hux when the General found him unconscious in the throne room. He knew the Knights wouldn't react well to the news of Snoke's death but he couldn't even comprehend the confused irritation they'd feel regarding the fact that the scavenger girl was still living.

 

It didn't matter. Kylo Ren was Master of the Knights of Ren, a title not so easily gained. Any act of defiance towards him, any overly strong threat, he could choose to punish by death or worse. No one had ever previously tried something foolish anyway. Kylo was the first to hold the title and he'd never been challenged for it.

 

As a Knight of Ren, you'd first have to prove yourself until the master saw it fit for you to receive a lightsaber, only given to the most prestigious of Knights. Once you'd earned that, you had the privilege of challenging the Master Knight to a duel and if they were bested in combat, the title would be passed down to you. The majority of the Knights of Ren were not bothered with staying as loyal followers to Kylo, and above him, Snoke.

 

In spite of that, to Kylo's irritation, the previous Supreme Leader had forced him to deem each one worthy of a saber. However, they all declined, presumably wanting to omit a fight that they would've lost. They all had been exceptionally efficient with their current weapons anyway, and a weapon the caliber of a lightsaber almost certainly had a learning curve.

 

The interior of his grandfather's massive palace had a strange way of housing an unnatural chill in its air, especially odd when you remember the planet it was located on. He could feel the cold breeze brushing his physiognomy and it reminded him that he'd come bare, wearing no helmet, just an artificially stern expression.

 

One of the many customs as a Knight of Ren was the importance of never removing your helmet unless in an intimate moment. It was a symbol of your devotion to Vader, their deity, and a testament to your unwavering loyalty to the Dark side of the Force, showing you were willing to leave your past self behind to be reborn as a faceless servant of the Darkness.

 

But Kylo was done playing pretend. Vader was dead. If anything, he was chuckling from some other plane of reality where the deceased wander, watching his grandson try to mimic his power by acting like someone he wasn't, wielding an unconventional lightsaber and previously wearing a mask meant to evoke his grandfather's least essential attribute.

 

In truth, Ren was beginning to hate his lineage. Any Knight would kill to have such relation to a Sith Lord but for him, he felt the fact mocked him, a constant reminder of the zealous capacity he could never reach, thanks to the conflict within him. Being in this castle made him feel sick, another reminder of what he would never achieve.

 

Relocation was something he'd been considering for quite some time now, but he knew his Knights wouldn't take to it well as the symbolic importance of operating from their idol's ancient base was something they wouldn't let go of easily. Perhaps to Moraband, the Sith home world. It was even more remote and secreted an even stronger connection to the Dark side than Mustafar. Surely they'd understand. He'd hope just this once they could think of something besides Vader and grasp his reasoning.

 

Kylo raised a hand, signaling his troopers to stop where they stood in the extensive hallway, as he approached the wall of jagged volcanic rock that seemed to bring the walkway to an end. Raising a palm he extended his fingers to the wall, his brow straightened in concentration. The act reminded him of the events that unfolded a day ago. His extended hand, her tears, the Skywalker lightsaber splitting in a flash of white.

 

His thoughts were keeping the wall stationary and he was embarrassing himself in front of the two Stormtroopers who were certainly watching him struggle. His teeth clenched and he extended his arm further. Finally, the stone splits down the middle, revealing a whole other segment of the castle.

 

At the center of the room was a massive, obsidian sculpture of his grandfather, arms within his cape, staring forward with a glare that felt far too real for an inanimate stone carving. Kylo didn't bother eyeing the statue, perhaps out of fear. Since the failure of Starkiller Base, he had stopped his regular discussions with Vader's helmet and didn't bother taking it with him aboard the Supremacy from his own Star Destroyer, the Finalizer.

 

Upon entering, he was greeted by six faceless creatures clad in all black, holding weapons that ranged from heavy blasters to even bo staffs and swords. Each had their own distinctive helmet and armor, yet they seemed to blend together as one unit of identical beings. They were all kneeling, eyes down at the ground, a forearm on their knees. Finally, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and now Supreme Leader of the First Order, broke his silence with a tone that resonated through the catacombs of the Sith castle.

 

"Rise."


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren's six knights ascended in unison, their arms tucked to their sides in rhythm and their weapons held in their respective holsters and sheaths. He eyed each one head to toe. Always to the left of the line was the Sniper, who like the name suggested, was a poet with a long-range blaster. This particular Knight's helmet reminded Kylo of a boar, featuring what looked like an animalistic snout and a pair of stubby tusks. The mouthpiece also had a likeness to Darth Vader's respirator, unquestionably an intentional design choice. A firm fabric was draped over their right shoulder, and an attached strap ran across their pectorals, reaching their other shoulder where two smoke canisters sat in pockets beside one another. Their robes had been similar to Ren's but much thicker, likely due to the armor the marksman wore beneath them.

 

Second to the left was a knight referred to as the Heavy. They wore almost identical robes to the Sniper except they were equipped with even more armor underneath, and rather than smoke grenades, this Knight bore Thermal Imploders or something of the nature in his shoulder pockets. Their helmet had been the most damaged of them all, featuring more dents, scratches, and battle scars than one could count. Their tunic featured a hood; however, at the moment, they chose to keep it down. They brandished a heavy blaster that had a matte black finish but had eroded over time to a less pristine, rugged and ancient look.

 

Beside that Knight was the Armory, a personality who didn't wear a cloak like the rest, as they felt it would only impede his performance out on the field. Instead, they wore only their tunic which was covered in belts and straps at every angle, their purpose to carry a plethora of tactical weaponry. From grenades and other explosives, to a pair of blaster pistols and other militaristic gear. The Armory certainly lived up to their name. On their back was their primary weapon, a baton longer than most that glowed a bright crimson and delivered an electrical shock from one end. On the other end was a blunt, ovular mass of metal that could break bone even with the lightest of swings. Their mask seemed similar to Vader's but far more twisted and malformed in its design.

 

Fourth in line was the Monk, the most perplexing of the six. Soft-spoken, composed, seemingly always in a realm of concentration. Arguably the strongest of the Knights (besides Kylo of course) in the Dark side of the Force. They carried a staff that featured the head of an axe at its tip. The other Knights sometimes mocked them over its length, claiming it only hindered their range of motion in combat but Kylo knew better than to believe in such an assumption. He'd seen the Monk in their element first hand, on missions they were a force to be reckoned with. Their helmet had an eerie, skeletal resemblance and its metal had slightly more of a shimmer than any other.

 

Beside the Monk stood the Paladin, a Knight who donned a lightweight armor with a thick, hooded cloak over it. They wielded a massive blade, lengthy and wide, one that could certainly split even the thick meat of a bantha in half with just a couple overhead swings. This ones helmet was slightly more triangular in shape than the others, featuring small eye slits and what looked like and exposed voice box at the mouth. Not much else could be said about the Paladin's garb, being the majority of it was concealed by the large poncho that draped over his torso down to his ankles.

 

Lastly, there was the Rogue, a Knight of Ren whose moniker certainly fit well. Kylo was well aware of this Knights disdain towards him and took note of it, only acting oblivious. Arrogant and narcissistic, Ren saw in them a lot of his past self, prior to the destruction of Starkiller Base. The Rogue donned all black robes, specifically designed to contrast that of typical Jedi attire. Their helmet was almost identical in shape to The one Kylo once wore but this one featured a unique metallic plate over the mouth region, decorated with a symmetrical grid pattern that was so visually appealing.

 

Ren had still been eyeing the Knight when he realized their signature dual daggers had been missing from their belt scabbards. Instead, his eyes caught the familiar shine of a chrome finish, the chrome finish of a lightsaber. One that, by the looks of it, had been constructed to resemble the iconic hilt that belonged to Lord Vader. Ren's cold gaze shifted into a flutter of confused blinks and eye movements. His lips smacked as he tried to compose himself.

 

"Where did you get that?" His voice was sharp and stern, just the way he wanted it to sound. The Rogue unclipped the hilt from his belt and ignited the crimson blade for a moment, its recognizable hum filled the interior of the fortress.

 

"Supreme Leader Snoke had offered it to me, I couldn't refuse such an honor." The Knight replied in their signature self-important tone. Of course he did. Kylo's suspicions had always been right. Snoke knew he'd been becoming no longer useful so he'd been grooming his successor behind the curtain the whole time. His master gifted him something, that according to customs, should only be given by the Master Knight. Astounding how Snoke still managed to be a thorn in his side, even from the afterlife. "He must've seen something in me that he didn't see in you." The Rogue spoke, pressing the switch on the hilt and watching the red beam fall back inside. "Perhaps... lack of weakness?"

 

The words caused a lump to form in Ren's throat, as if he were a child again, being teased by the other students from the Academy his mother had forcefully enlisted him in when he was younger. His eyes burned with a fiery rage and the two Dark side soldiers exchanged a long glance. They both knew what was brewing, what was bound to happen soon. The Rogue was looking to challenge Kylo to a duel for his title. He was hungry for power and now that Snoke had given him the tool he needed, all he had to do was wait for the precise moment, when Kylo was at his most distracted, to strike.

 

"I'm the Master Knight. Only I'm to gift a weapon of such power and importance. I thought you knew this? Or perhaps your conceit and lust over my grandfather has made you blind?" Ren straightened his posture and his lips curled to a teasing smirk, the same one his father, Han Solo had always been synonymous with. Even the other Knights' muffled chuckles could be heard from under their helmets. Kylo was not going to take mockery from anybody any longer, unless they'd wanted to end up like the last person who spoke to him in such degrading tones: cut in two. However, the Rogue still argued on.

 

"A Master Knight who isn't even capable of finding Skywalker, our prime target? A Master Knight that can't even respect the simple custom of never removing your helmet in a public setting? Not to mention, one who can't even manage to capture a worthless, Force-sensitive scavenger girl from an irrelevant planet who had no training whatsoever. It's as if you had let her escape and best you that night on Starkiller Base, so you wouldn't have to hurt such a valueless person. If I didn't know any better Master Ren, I'd say you carried feelings for this desert rat!"

 

The last comment shattered what was left unscathed within Kylo's psyche, he had enough. Turning towards them, he thrusted an arm forward in the direction of the Rogue, hoping to blow him back with an invisible wave of the force, only to be surprised at the sight and sensation of sporadic cracks of intense, blue lightning rushing from his finger tips to his aggressor knocking them down.

 

"Skywalker is dead! He met his end with the slash of my blade yesterday on Crait. The girl will meet hers soon enough. She killed Snoke! That's an action I'm not taking lightly." Kylo shouted, teeth clenched, and fists still flickering with coils of lightning. The Knights' body language displayed their genuine surprise to not only the news, but the fact that their leader had just used a Force ability they'd studied for so long but could never seem to master. The Rogue silently stood up slowly, holding their stomach, quivering from the vibrating pain they felt at their core.

 

"Skywalker is gone?" The Armory asked. Ren simply nodded.

 

"And Snoke?" Asked the Sniper.

 

"The Supreme Leader is gone?" The Paladin added.

 

"It's true. Haven't you felt it?" The Monk broke his silence. "I sensed a fissure, a tear in the Force. A weakness in the Dark side and a sudden strength in the Light." It didn't surprise Ren that the Monk had already felt this before any of the other Knights.

 

"We have to go after her then!" The Heavy shouted. "Make the witch pay for what she took from us!" The rest of the Knights nodded passionately in agreement.

 

"No, I'll worry about the girl." Declared Kylo. "I need all of you to search every crevice of the galaxy for any and every Force-sensitive being and bring them to me. The resistance will want them for their new Jedi order that R—the girl." He corrects himself not wanting to sound as if he was harboring a personal connection to the lass. "Tomorrow we begin the search. Be prepared."

 

Kylo turned to walk way before facing them again. He'd forgotten something. "We're leaving this wretched castle once and for all too. Moraband houses a far stronger connection to the Dark side; therefore, it will make a far more superior base of operations." The Knights couldn't believe the words he'd just spoken. What happened to their fearsome leader, proud grandson and heir to Lord Vader?

 

"Wake up. Vader is dead. If you're to worship anyone, it's me. I'm done playing pretend. You should be too. You're the Knights of Ren, not the Knights of Vader. We aren't Sith and we never will be. Let go of this poisonous fantasy." Kylo raised his chin at the Knights, before storming down the hallway that lead to his private quarters, crumbling the Vader statue at the room's center to nothing but pebbles of jagged rock using only the power of the Force.

 

"We leave at sunrise."


	3. Chapter 3

The unique crackle of Kylo's crossguard lightsaber echoed and bounced off the walls of the training space he'd been occupying. It was a bland, grey box of a room where the the Knights of Ren were free to practice new styles of combat or simply blow off steam. Ren was alone on this late night though, the other knights had been getting rest for tomorrow's journey.

 

Kylo however, wasn't ready for slumber just yet, hence why he'd been practicing his saber twirls and other maneuvers for several hours now. His body ran through every offensive and defensive stance he knew like clockwork, utilizing his muscle memory. He was wearing only his undergarments, a breathable and sleeveless top with a tight fit, suspenders, and his matching trousers.

 

These offered a much wider range of motion than he'd have wearing his cape and tunic. Beads of sweat trickled down from his dark tuft of hair and onto his temples. The Supreme Leader was out of breath, biceps sore and abdomen aching. Ren leaned against the brisk wall and tapped the button that forced the red beam of unstable light to fade back into his hilt.

 

He took a couple drawn-out breaths and tilted his head back to let the rear of it rest lightly against the wall. He eyed the ceiling which was really just part of the natural caves Vader had the castle built on. It featured intricate natural rock formations as well as some hanging stalactites that seemed ready to drop on an unsuspecting person at any second.

 

"Don't do this Ben, please don't go this way." 

 

The words echoed in his head ever since they were first spoken. Ren clenched his jaw at the memory of how vicious he'd treated her when he yelled at her refusal. He wanted nothing more than a second chance. A second chance to make things right with the girl who filled him with such understanding and such purpose. 

 

He almost had her, he was almost free of this poisonous reality that had become his life. He was so close to finally concluding this endless cycle full of self-hatred, malice, regret, and unfeeling. But she was gone at the fault of his selfishness. By now, she most likely hated the mere thought of him so it was best he began to feel the same way towards her.

 

But after finally receiving the care and attention he so desperately wanted from his parents as a child from Rey, he wasn't about to just forget it all no matter how hard he wished for it. He missed the scavenger so much but he couldn't even explain to himself why that was. As time went on, Kylo was losing faith in the Dark Side of the Force.

 

The Light was definitely no better though, the Jedi and their ways were problematic, something he was sure of due to his own experience. Kylo joined Snoke in the first place because he was promised that feeling of belonging and fulfillment that Luke and his  Jedi Order never delivered.

 

But it never came. The Sith and the Jedi were no different. Two sides of the same coin yet they'd been at war since what seemed like the beginning of time. By the time the Supreme Leader snapped back to reality, an hour had passed. Before leaving the training space, he spent his last moments with the First Order Seeker Droid that was among the other tech organized on the wall of equipment.

 

The droid was nonlethal, only meant for the practice of blocking blaster bolts. Ren was already talented in that regard but he felt he should take the time to brush up on the skill anyway. After some time he departed back to his private quarters to rinse himself and finally get some rest.

 

He took a prolonged shower in hopes that his shame would wash away along with his perspiration but nothing had changed. Rey and the terrible mistake of losing her was still on his mind. Since their duel on Starkiller Base, Kylo began to realize that getting rest became even more troublesome than it had been already. He'd constantly worry about what she thought of him and after the throne room, the thoughts and worries only grew.

 

Once Ren had dried off and dressed he lay in bed trying his best to keep his eyes shut. He wasn't overly tired but he needed the sleep since tomorrow's trip would be a long one. Mustafar and Moraband were both Outer Rim planets however, their sectors differed so they were still a considerable distance from each other. After what must've been hours of twisting and turning in his firm bed, he finally fell into slumber.

 

Laughter broke the silence that had put him to sleep and Ben Solo opened his eyes to find himself huddled in a corner with his knees tucked into his chest. The other students were teasing him again. One even got physical this time, pushing the young child against a rock with the Force.

 

Ben clenched his teeth at the pain and rubbed the back of his head. He closed his eyes and covered his ears at the sound of the mockery in hope that he'd wake up from the dream. When he removed his hands from the sides of his face, the sound was gone... but he wasn't awake. There in front of him, was Snoke resting on his throne aboard the Supremacy with Rey's neck in his grasp.

 

Kylo shut his eyes tight trying his absolute best to awaken himself but to no avail. A twisted grin curled onto the malevolent creature's face as his fingernails began digging into the nape of the girl's neck. Ren was frozen in place, unable to intervene. He could hear the desperate gargles erupting from Rey's throat. Her screams for air and her pleads for help.

 

He couldn't even shut his eyes. He tried and tried but the struggle lead to nothing but emotional exhaustion. He refused to watch her die at the hands of his old master, his eye lids beginning to well up with tears. As his last attempt at escaping the sight, Kylo let out a roar so primal that it took him elsewhere.

 

His vision was blanketed in darkness but when his eyes finally adjusted, he could make out the interior of his Padawan hut as well as a silhouette standing beside where he was laying. Ben almost immediately recognized the setting and his stomach twisted with panic. It was his recurring nightmare.

 

"No! No! No please! Not again! Please not again!"

 

Young Padawan Ben Solo choked on his tears and began to hyperventilate. His nose was running and his lips quivered in fear of what he knew was coming. The shadowy figure lifted a metallic hand to reveal that they had been holding the hilt of the lightsaber that haunted the child's memories for years. Ben was thrashing about, praying that he would be set free from this horrid night terror. His back felt as if it was glued to the familiar bed of his hut.

 

"Stop!"

 

The tears streaming down his face were now blurring his vision and his rapid breaths only grew faster and shorter. A sharp sound pierced his ears and he watched the green beam of energy emerge from the lightsaber hilt that the figure held. The green light illuminated onto the person's face and just as Ben expected, there stood Luke Skywalker wearing that petrifying, murderous gaze.

 

His uncle's expression somehow managed to convey fear and remorselessness at once. Skywalker lifted the weapon over his head, winding up for the final strike. His eyes widened at the sight of Ben, as if his nephew was prey to quell his monstrous appetite.

 

"NO!"

 

Ben's gaze grew more fierce and unafraid, and he reached with the Force for his own hilt that was across from where he was. Luke's blade began moving downwards just as the hilt rushed to his nephew and made it into his grip. The precise moment when the chilled metallic handle met Kylo's bare hand finally woke him and pulled him back into reality.

 

Now fully awake, Kylo's eyes opened to find that he was actually gripping his lightsaber and that the Rogue had been in his quarters, striking precisely how his uncle did in his nightmare. Ren ignites his saber having just enough time to stop the Rogue's blade from slicing him in two.

 

He didn't have time to wipe the tears still present on his face nor did he have time to process the fact that this coward of a follower decided to attempt an assassination on him in his most defenseless moment solely so they wouldn't have to challenge him to a proper duel for control of the Knights. Kylo thrusted forward in the direction of his attacker, making them stumble back and giving him time to stand straight up in a defensive stance, pointing his weapon's end at them.

 

"Honorless traitor!"

 

Kylo shouts the words for emphasis and takes careful steps around his enemy to get his back to face the door so he can lead the fight outside when he's ready to do so. Distorted laughter gets emitted from the unique helmet.

 

"Consider this a challenge!"

 

The Rogue yelled just before releasing a flurry of saber spins at Kylo. The Master Knight had managed to dodge the bulk of their attack but he took a nasty slash to the forearm. The burn grew intense but he kept on. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of victory like the time with Rey on Starkiller Base. Not this time. He needed to keep his head clear to come out on top. It'd be easier if he believed he was strong enough to do so however.

 

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo honed his Force-sensitivity and flung the Rogue's entire mass past himself and into the hallway that was lit with dim orange from the lava that cascaded from segments of the wall. The betraying knight rolled into a backwards somersault and landed back on his feet with his lightsaber now held in both hands. Ren rushed at his opponent without hesitation.

 

The burst of red from his lightsaber reflected onto his angered eyes and made him appear demonic and hellish. He swung a tightly closed fist at the heavy headgear his opponent wore so proudly, denting it at the right side near their cheek and causing his enemy to stumble again. He took the opportunity to send a strike down to the Rogue's leg, slicing into their thigh. The Rogue fell onto a knee but still managed to deflect Kylo's next overhead blow.

 

The Knight of Ren grabbed their master by the wrist and tossed him further down the hall, nearing its end. The back on Ren's head slammed against the solid ground and it started to throb with sharp pain. He took a moment to shake his head vigorously, in an attempt to reach the level of focus he'd been in before. Unable to collect himself, he stood back up anyway, ignoring the fact that the world was still spinning for him.

 

Anger blinded Kylo and invaded his expression once more. He let out another set of lethal twirls towards his attacker. The Rogue dodged most of it but the last swipe caught their shoulder and left a burning slit of open skin behind. The Supreme Leader continued down the hall until he entered the castle's large, open common room, his opponent following.

 

Upon entering, he noticed that the unmistakable cry of clashing lightsaber  beams must've woke the other  Knights of Ren from their rest since there they stood, watching in motionless, silent surprise. Kylo found himself actually growing exhausted but he refused to give in to the fact, so he did his best to keep the fight within him alive, thrusting his unstable blade forward weakly, keeping the distance between himself and his aggressor.

 

The Rogue slips their own lightsaber underneath their master's and with a strong upward thrust, they manage to fling it out of Kylo's hand and behind him. The quick surprised glance Ren flashed at his lightsaber was enough of a distraction to allow his traitorous follower to send their crimson blade straight forward into the left of his abdomen, making it protrude from his back.

 

Kylo let out a harsh breath with the weapon's entrance and he sluggishly lowered his head to gaze down at the lightsaber blade within him, its hum making his insides vibrate. The sight made him quiver and he was at a loss for words. The Rogue lifted Kylo's chin, forcing them to stare right at each other. The eyes that glared back at the renegade Knight were not those of his master, but instead those of a frightened child, lost and helpless. The eyes of Ben Solo.

 

Even with the dark helmet on, it was evident that there was a twisted grin hidden under the Rogue's helmet. The sick being was enjoying every second of this. The defector pushed forward further into Kylo's stomach. The Rogue kept the blade deep in their master, guiding him outside the common room and onto the landing platform by turning the hilt. The other Knights followed, needing to know what would happen next.

 

Ren flashed his followers a glance, one that yearned for help but not one Knight intervened. The Rogue stopped once they'd reached the edge of the platform. Below, nothing but a layer of dense charcoal fog billowing from the wide river of hissing lava that churned against the jagged rock that obstructed its flow. Over the river, some  mining droids and other kinds intended for lava collection hovered above the large stream. Staring right into the helpless eyes of his master, the Rogue forced their lightsaber even further in and watched their master's eyes widen at the sudden movement.

 

"Don't even worry, Master. I'll lead the Knights back into their glory. I'll succeed where you failed."

 

The Rogue sarcastically reassured Kylo and jerked the lightsaber out of him and he stood there, trembling. Somehow he managed to stay standing. Like a barbarian, the Rogue pressed a hand into Kylo's wound and brought his face right to theirs.

 

"Tell Master Snoke I said hello."

 

With those parting words, The Knight of Ren gave Kylo Ren a slight nudge to set his body in motion over the edgeand watched as the former Master Knight and Supreme Leader disappeared into the smoke above the searing river, along with his leadership.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't let your stance falter!" Rey's voice spoke loudly over the raging gusts of wind that buffeted against the stone cliffs of Ahch-To. "The force isn't a distraction, if anything it should aid you in your focus." She stood atop a large chunk of stone that protruded from the island's ground, analyzing her pupil's form from higher ground. The young Force-sensitive boy she'd been teaching was Temiri Blagg, the enslaved stable hand Finn and Rose had befriended back on Cantonica.

 After the battle on Crait, the two of them returned to Canto Bight to liberate all of the children who were either forced to work or left on the streets to starve. It was then that they realized Blagg was capable of harnessing the mystical energy that bound all living things together. Temiri only found this out recently as well. He had no prior training, no Jedi or Sith relatives, and very little knowledge of the force. For Rey, their relatability made the task of training a lot less daunting. Temiri's posture grew more firm and Rey nodded in approval.

In Temiri's grip was Luke Skywalker's walking stick, crafted from the wood of the ancient Uneti tree that once blossomed on the island. He had been swinging it gracefully while simultaneously keeping a small, trembling rock suspended in the air. The child truly was a natural. He had much to learn but he was off to a great start. Rey saw so much of her self in the boy at times. She could see it in his eyes. The determination, the desire to do good. Temiri closed his eyes tight trying to keep his focus but the stone fell to the ground not long after. He wiped the sweat off his brow and frowned, not bothering to get back on his feet. "I'm sorry Miss Rey, I'm trying my hardest." 

The boy mumbled to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with his teacher after his error. Rey just flashed him the radiant smile she was known for. "I know you are. You're already making such great progress. Don't worry, it will become less of a challenge over time." She stepped down from the rock she was on and squatted down to his level. A weak smile was all her student could muster as he took her hand to stand back up. "Why don't we take a break? I heard the Caretakers are having another celebration near the shore." Temiri's eyes lit up and he ran for the stone steps that wrapped their way around the island to its lowest level. "I'll be close behind!" Rey shouted, having to raise her voice over the sound of waves crashing against stone. 

She took a moment to watch Temiri rush down the slithering steps before turning towards and heading back to what was Luke's personal hut, now her own. Porgs that were perched atop the scrap metal door scurried and flew off when she reached out to open it. Rey took a seat on the large slab of stone that was her bed. She turned to the shelf decorated with countless trinkets and treasures Luke had collected throughout all of his adventures across the galaxy. Shimmering in the sunlight that peered through the small window was the Skywalker lightsaber split in two. 

The exposed kyber crystal was glinting in the light and Rey frowned at the sight of it before her eyes shifted to another relic from Skywalker's collection. It was a small, wooden chest that was eerily similar to the one that held her lightsaber in the depths of Maz's castle. With a curious tilt of her head, Rey stood up and approached the box, noticing that it was secured by a lock that seemed very different than any kind she'd ever seen. After some thought however, she recognized exactly what it was. "A Force lock..." She whispered to herself. Rey had read all about them in the sacred texts. They were created so only Force-sensitive individuals could access whatever riches were held behind them.

Rey straightened her brow and began to focus on the intricacies of the lock. The gears and pistons clicked at a steady pace and she watched the knob slowly swivel until it popped open. She couldn't resist curling her lips into a smirk at how effortless the task had been for her. If only Luke were here to have seen it. He'd probably make some witty remark and pretend to be unimpressed.  _Took ya long enough_. Yes, something like that. 

"Next time speed it up, will you?" Rey flinched, realizing that these words were not in her head and were in fact being spoken. She turned towards the voice, a hand floating over the blaster she had holstered on her hip, the same blaster Han had given her on Takodana. Before she could draw it, her eyes fluttered in bewilderment. Luke Skywalker stood at the door, just as he appeared when they'd first met, wearing his off-white Jedi robes. His outline was glowing a soft blue, similar to that of a Holomessage. 

"Master Skywalker?" Rey struggled to get the words out because of how baffled she was. This couldn't be real could it?

"Rey." A grin overtook the Jedi Master's aged face and he chuckled in content. Rey ran towards her teacher and squeezed him as tight as her arms would let her without hesitating. Tears were streaming down her face and she loosened her grip at the sound of her master coughing. She laughed through her crying, wiping at her damp cheeks. It was when she looked up that she noticed Luke's translucency. 

"You're not really here... are you?" Rey frowned at first, but understanding soon overtook her expression. Skywalker nodded and shifted his gaze to the chest. Rey's eyes followed and she grabbed the unlocked box. When she lifted the hinged cover, she was greeted by the sight of a sleek cylinder of metal, a finely crafted lightsaber hilt. This one was vastly different in design and shape than the Skywalker lightsaber she'd claimed as her own. This one was much thinner, especially underneath the emitter. Below the thin bit was a black midsection, lined with shimmering silver rings that wrapped all the way around. On the grip was the same rectangular activation switch as her previous lightsaber, but this one featured copper accents. The sight of it was just so eye-catching, Rey couldn't help but run her fingers over its intricacies to admire it. 

"This was my lightsaber, crafted from spare parts of  _my_  master, Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. That kyber crystal belonged to  _his_  master's lightsaber, he kept it after a Sith Lord murdered him." Luke explained to Rey, who was listening on intently. "You can feel it, can't you? Its call, its pull. Rey was listening but she was still eyeing every detail of the hilt's craftsmanship. "Well? Go ahead and give it a whirl." Rey gave Luke a slight nod before she pressed the switch, watching the beam ignite and fill the room with an emerald glow. She'd never seen anything like it. The first lightsaber she ever saw was crimson and unstable, hers had been calm and cobalt, but this one was the perfect balance. Simple but striking, its appearance was strong and powerful whilst still remaining elegant and dulcet. She waved and twirled the weapon, listening to its satisfying hum. "It's yours." Luke spoke these words in his typical tone but Rey felt the weight and meaning behind them.

"I can't—"

"Take it." Skywalker raised a brow, the way he would when scolding her about a lesson.  Rey sighed and nodded, clipping it to her belt on the opposite hip from her blaster. She looked back at her master who stood there, shimmering. Tears welled up in her eyes again but she forced herself to hold them back.

"I'm so afraid. All of this is resting on my shoulders alone. I'm not the teacher that Temiri and the next generation of Jedi need. I can't do this." Luke's soft and almost disrespectful chuckle confused her. 

"Rey, if anyone can do it, it's  _you_." He smirked, wiping her eyelid with a glowing finger "Trust in the force. It will guide you." Rey closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. She nodded in agreement at her master's words and embraced him one last time.

"Thank you." Rey whispered through the lump in her throat as she felt Luke Skywalker fade from within her arms. After a couple of deep breaths, she found her peace again and began out the hut, lifting her poncho's hood up so the storm that'd seemingly come from nowhere wouldn't wet her. From the height of her hut, she could see that the Caretakers had moved all of their festivities indoors, Temiri must've helped with that. Rey was pinching the brim of her hood to keep it from blowing off when her surroundings went completely quiet, as if she'd suddenly went deaf. The heavy rain went silent and the wind went mute. 

In her confusion, she spun a full 360 degrees when she caught notice of something down below near the rocky regions of the shore. It was a body, laying there unconscious as if it washed up from the vast oceans of Ahch-To. She traveled down several of the mountain's stone steps to get a better look and when her vision focused, she saw that the mysterious figure was a man. Rey eyed his appearance until her mind put it together. The broad shoulders, the dark, tousled hair. It was him. It was Kylo Ren. Only now did she realize what was happening. Another force connection had begun between the two.  _How?_  she thought to herself. Snoke had told her it was all part of Ben's manipulation, could he have lied? Could their connection have actually been a natural occurrence? A work of destiny that even someone as powerful as Snoke didn't understand, thinking it'd be best to claim the credit?

Rey ran down the rest of the chiseled steps, nearly slipping on the wet mud that covered them. She stopped when she reached the bottom, wanting to approach Ren slowly. "Ben?" There was no response, no other noise but the slight reverberation of her voice. Only upon further inspection did she notice the deep gash in his stomach. "Ben!" She crouched at his side and shook his shoulders. The sight of him laying there reminded Rey of the way she found him when she'd woken up from the explosion in the throne room aboard the Supremacy. She kept shaking him hard so he'd wake, but with no luck. The shakes grew more violent and she started yelling his name louder. Still nothing. She was beginning to panic when the sound of Temiri's voice broke the silence and snapped her back to reality.

"Miss Rey, is everything alright?" He had seen her from a hut near the shore and followed her. Rey turned and looked back at her student baffled, forgetting that only she could see Ben. Blagg noticed the tears that filled his teacher's eyes and grew more concerned. When Rey turned back to face Ben, she found that he vanished and that the sound of the heavy rain had filled her ears once more. Her hands were no longer clutching his shoulders either, they were now sunk deep in the thick mud.

"What's wrong?" Rey struggled to find words that could answer her pupil's questions simply. Rather than trying further, she just stood back up onto her feet, not even exchanging a glance with Temiri's worried expression. Ben was in danger and she had to find him. No, she shouldn't. No matter how severely she wanted to intervene, she couldn't. Rey thought he'd understood but she was mistaken. Kylo only wished for Rey's company to aid him in his selfish quest of domination. In the grand scheme of it all, she was nothing more than a pawn to him, to be used and mistreated for his gain alone. But Ben really cared for her hadn't he? He killed his master solely for her survival, solely so she could live. He'd spoken to Rey as if they'd been in the same situation, going through the same struggles. It all felt far too genuine, Rey truly believed that her and Ben had shared something, and she believed that inside he felt that too. Surely she had to do  _something._ She couldn't just ignore what she'd seen. Perhaps the force was trying to tell her something. 

"Temiri..." 

The boy's posture straightened at the sound of his name. "Miss Rey?"

"We have to go."


End file.
